The invention concerns a method for the automated startup and/or for the automated operation of controllers of an electrical drive system with vibrational mechanics as well as an associated device
For the startup or the operation of controllers of electrical drive systems the values of operationally relevant parameters have to be determined. In many practical application cases the mechanical assembly of an electrical drive with vibrational mechanics can be modeled as a two-mass oscillator. It is thereby initially required to identify the drive system as such, meaning to determine a model for the drive system. Subsequently the parameterization of the controller of the drive system can take place on the basis of this identified model.
Basically the parameterization of the controller is all the more successful the more accurately the model describes the actual system of the drive system. The parameterization of the controller in general has an immediate effect on the progression of the process.
Approaches known so far from the literature start with the premise that for the drive assembly to be controlled the total start-up time or the moment of inertia is known. Insofar an a-priori knowledge of the system is presupposed. The total startup time can for example be determined by means of an estimate, as it is described in the dissertation of Frank Schütte with the title “Automatisierte Reglerinbetriebnahme für elektrische Antriebe mit schwingungsfähiger Mechanik” (Automated start-up of controllers for electrical drives with vibrational mechanics) of the University Paderborn from 2002.
The approach described there is based on the assumption that the actual system exhibits in the range of low frequencies between about 20 and 30 Hz the behavior of a one-mass system. The less this prerequisite is however actually fulfilled the less accurate is the estimate of the total startup time and the less accurate is therefore the thereon based optimization of the remaining system parameters for which the estimate of the total startup time is utilized.
An additional problem is the fact that the actual system, because of friction effects in the range of very low frequencies between about 1 and 10 Hz, does not exhibit a purely integral behavior as it is assumed in the theory. The determination of the total startup time in the case of very elastic systems with a resonance frequency on the order of 30 Hz or smaller is made hereby more difficult.
The invention therefore has as its purpose to provide a method that is improved in this regard as to the automated startup and/or for the automated operation of controllers of an electrical drive system with vibrational mechanics.